Songfics Danny Phantom style
by xxPR1NC3S5xx
Summary: Just random songfics/sorta one-shots! I DO NOT own any of these songs in this 'story! Mostly Taylor Swift and Demi Lovato songs! Update.
1. Invisible

A/N- okay I know this i randomness... but this is a good Danny and Sam song... and I was bored  
plus this morning got me really crazy cause I got to see DP again after these 2 very long years... I woke up at 6:10 waiting for 6:30 just to see it!!

My sister thinks I belong in a mental hospital... I know I do!

**_DISCLAIMER: _**I do NOT I repeat do NOT own Danny Phantom (or any of the show's characters) (sadly I don't even own a Danny plushie D: ) and I don't own Invisible by Taylor Swift (if I did then I would be famous... and I'm not... since you have yet to see my face in a magazine... but I don't own it.

**Invisible by Taylor Swift**

**Sam's POV**

**She can't see the way your eyes  
will light up when you smile  
she'll never notice how you stop and stare  
whenever she walks by**

Hullo, Paulina is just a shallow witch!!

**And you can't see me wanting you the way you want her  
but you are everything to me**

Are you blind?! I love you!

**And I just wanna show you  
she don't even know you  
she's never gonna love you  
like I want to**

No one can love you as much as I could

**And you just see right through me  
but if you only knew me  
we could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable  
instead of just invisible (ooh whoa oh)**

It's ironic huh? The whole invisible thing… yeah

**There's a fire inside of you  
that can't help but shine through  
she's never gonna see the light  
no matter what you do**

Come on Danny! You have a lot more potential then her

**And all I think about  
is how to make you think of me  
and everything that we could be**

You make life everything!

**And I just wanna show you  
she don't even know you  
she's never gonna love you  
like I want to**

Just hold me close and I'll show you how much I love you!

**And you just see right through me  
but if you only knew me  
we could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable instead of just invisible**

Still ironic…

**Like shadows in the faded light (oh)  
we're invisible  
I just wanna open your eyes  
and make you realize**

You're so clueless sometimes… but that's one of the things I love about you

**And I just wanna show you  
she don't even know you  
baby let me love you, let me want you**

She could never know you like I do.

**You just see right through me  
but if you only knew me  
we could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable  
instead of just invisible**

Oh the irony!

**She can't see the way your eyes  
will light up when you smile**

I love your eyes they bring out the best of everything…

**A/N- I know it was kinda dumb but it's a really good DxS song!!**

**Plz send any requests in!!!!!!!!!!!! AND REVEIW!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Stop the World

**A/N- this is during Phantom Planet, so it's like before the part where Danny goes back and get's his ghost powers back, so yeah.**

**Stop the World by Demi Lovato**

I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I'm so afraid (so afraid)

I'm afraid of telling you that I love you

I don't know how  
I don't know how  
to fix the pain (fix the pain)

I can't fix my heartbreak from you being in love with Paulina and Valerie

We're livin' a lie  
livin' a lie  
this needs to change (need to change)

We should get together finally!

We're out of time  
we're out of time  
and it's still the same

The world might end cuz of the disasteroid!

You can't stop the world  
but there's so much more that we could do  
you can't stop this girl  
from falling more in love with you

If you do get help from all the ghosts we could finally fall in love.

You said nobody has to know  
give us time to grow  
and take it slow  
But I'd stop the world stop  
If it'd finally let us be alone  
let us be alone

We could change this world if you finally realize that I love you

I'm hearin' the noise  
hearin' the noise  
from all around (from all around)

I don't know why but Paulina is sometimes really intimidating and sometimes she makes me feel like I'm ugly and you don't love me.

And I'm on the edge  
I'm on the edge  
of breaking down (of breaking down)

Why don't you love me?!

Like Bonnie and Clyde  
let's find a ride  
and ditch this town

We could do anything

To keep it alive  
keep it alive  
don't make a sound

Don't talk and just kiss me!

You can't stop the world  
but there's so much more that we could do  
you can't stop this girl  
from falling more in love with you

If you do get help from all the ghosts we could finally fall in love.

You said nobody has know  
If it's time to go  
and take it slow  
but I'd stop the world  
if it'd finally let us be alone  
let us be alone

We could change this world if you finally realize that I love you

Never wanna take  
that final look  
I'll turn another page  
I won't close the book

I don't wanna see your look of rejection

We can't stop the world  
But there's so much more that we could do  
You can't stop this girl  
From falling more in love with you

If you do get help from all the ghosts we could finally fall in love

You said nobody has to know  
Give us time to grow  
and take it slow  
But I'd stop the world  
If it'd finally let us be alone  
let us be alone

We could change this world if you finally realize that I love you

**A/N- this was kind of a suckish chapter but oh well**

**Please review and send in any song ideas... remember I take anonymous reviews!**


	3. Quiet

**Songfics Danny Phantom style **

Sam's POV

I looked through the lyrics booklet of the CD my parents just got me, Demi Lovato, despite all the pink all over the thing that really caught my eye was the black roses, I put the CD in my stereo put it on random and listened to track 5, "Quiet".

_I hear a word you're not saying_

_It's driving me crazy_

_It's like we stopped breathing in this room_

_We're both the last to be leaving_

_I know what you're thinking_

_I wish you'd make your move_

_It's… much too quiet in here_

_I wanna disappear_

_I'm hearing myself thinking too clear_

_It's too quiet in here_

_Make it all go away_

_Why can't we break this silence finally?_

_It's like you know where I'm going_

_You follow me home but_

_I never invite you inside_

_I see what you're not showing_

_I've got you alone but_

_The air is so still_

_It's weird_

_It's much too quiet in here_

_I wanna disappear_

_I'm hearing myself thinking too clear_

_It's too quiet in here_

_Make it all go away_

_Why can't we break this silence finally?_

_Don't stop, don't stop_

_Telling me goodnight_

_Just promise you'll kiss me goodbye_

_What's taking so long?_

_Don't tell me you're not gonna try_

_The tension's building in my mind_

_I wanna scream and I know why_

_It's much too quiet in here_

_I wanna disappear_

_I'm hearing myself thinking too clear_

_It's... too… quiet in here_

_Make it all go away_

_Why can't we break this silence finally?_

_Make it all go away_

_It's… too… quiet in here_

I remember the dance in ninth grade, but that was two years ago, it didn't matter anymore. I heard a knock on the window. I looked out, no one _appeared_ to be there, but I knew better than that. "Danny?"

He tried to scare me by appearing right in front of me and changing back into that black-haired blue-eyed boy I admired, but my face stayed still lacking of emotion. "Aw, you're no fun, Sammy. Whatchu listenin' to?"

"For once, a CD my parents got me," I replied. "She's actually pretty good."

"Demi Lovato?" He asked puzzled, I nodded. "What song were you just listening to?"

"Number 5."

"Quiet?"

"Yeah…" he listened to the lyrics. When the song was over he smiled at me.

"What?" I questioned.

"I'm just thinking."

"Of what?"

He blushed. "Ninth grade."

"What about it?" I hoped it was the same moment I thought about.

He looked into my eyes, my heart raced and I couldn't breathe. "The dance."

He then turned to face the window and changed back. "Wait!" I grabbed his wrist and he faced me.

"Yeah?"

"Explain," I said with a simple one word, two syllable answer.

"Okay."

"Why aren't you ex-" before I finished he cut me off with a kiss that was gentle but as if he needed this, I then wrapped my arms around his neck as he snaked his around my waist. He smiled.

"There's your explanation," he then flew off leaving dazed, I had a new favourite song.

* * *

A/N- I'm reeeeeaaalllllly sorry for not updating sooner, but I had about ten minutes to spare and wrote this. Please review! I'll write more, and sooner, jut send some suggestions!


	4. Author's Note

Hey, xxPR1NC3S5xx here. My inspiration for all the stories on my profile has been completely shot down and will never get back up again. If anyone is interested in picking any of them back up PM me. Anything that is not completed or taken over will be taken down by the end of June. Thank you.


End file.
